My baby shot me down
by La Voz en Off
Summary: Una joven exorcista de Pueblo Lavanda acaba de descubrir de pésima manera que su amigo de la infancia Atlas, del que ha estado enamorada toda su vida y que la abandonó cruelmente siendo todavía adolescentes, se ha convertido en administrador del Team Rocket. Songfic inspirado en el videojuego "Let's go Eevee" (Atlas x NPC). Rated T por temas adultos, violencia y lenguaje fuerte.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Me encantaría que Pokémon me perteneciera, pero me temo que eso no puede ser. Y tampoco me pertenece la canción_ My baby shot me down _, de Cher._

* * *

Todavía no era muy tarde, pero el local estaba anormalmente oscuro desde hacía varias horas.

Ciudad Azafrán estaba llena de edificios altos, y las estancias de las plantas bajas rara vez recibían más de un rayo de sol o dos a lo largo de toda la jornada. Pero a aquel local en concreto le sentaba bien.

Se trataba de un pequeño bar de estética _vintage_ , iluminado por lámparas antiguas de luces ambarinas, muy acertadamente semejantes a las de las lámparas de gas, con las paredes de color adobe adornadas con carteles pintados a mano y primeras planas de periódicos antiguos enmarcadas. Las botellas de licores que abarrotaban el espacio detrás de la barra, las mesas de madera lacada de distintos tamaños y los rincones discretos más o menos a oscuras completaban aquella estampa sugerente, sazonada con la presencia de un karaoke con forma de gramola a disposición de todo aquel que hubiera tomado al menos una consumición. Aunque el lugar tenía una clientela más o menos fiel, no pocos visitantes de la ciudad dorada acudían a tomar algo allí al menos una vez, atraídos por la variedad de la oferta, los precios moderados y la seductora sensación de haber dado una especie de salto en el tiempo hasta la época en que los gángters preparaban su próximo golpe entre susurros, en el rincón más oscuro de un bar aún más oscuro, delante de un vaso de whiskey, mientras alguna bella joven de voz sensual exorcizaba su pena por un amor perdido cantando ante un mar de caras desconocidas.

―No entiendo por qué me has traído aquí, Lorena ―dijo Emilia [1], tensa, mientras ella y su compañera tomaban asiento en una mesa para dos―. Ya conozco este sitio, he venido varias veces con las chicas del gimnasio. Y, francamente, no me apetece lo más mínimo.

Se interrumpió cuando el camarero se acercó a la mesa para preguntarles qué querían tomar, y guardó silencio educadamente mientras él estaba allí. Aquel joven frecuentaba la Torre Pokémon en compañía de su abuela, y solía mirarla con curiosidad cuando le tocaba atenderla, aunque nunca le decía nada. Más de una vez, se había sentido tentada a sonreírle amistosamente y decirle algo al respecto; pero era consciente de que no todo el mundo recuerda con alegría a la gente con la que suele encontrarse en un cementerio. Además, la mayoría de las personas que conocía consideraban que los exorcistas tenían un aura espeluznante, incluso cuando no iban vestidas con sus ropajes rituales. Especialmente las exorcistas de Pueblo Lavanda. Y especialmente Emilia.

Tanto Lorena como Sabrina, la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, le habían comentado varias veces que aquello era una estupidez. Que sus peculiares rasgos, una larguísima y abundante melena negra, que enmarcaba un rostro dulce de tez pálida y suave en el que destellaban unos ojos de color miel, no tenían absolutamente nada que no tuvieran los de cualquier otra chica, con poderes psíquicos o sin ellos; y que aquella impresión se debía, seguramente, a cierta dosis de sugestión. No obstante, ella no quería sacar a relucir el tema de su autoestima en aquel momento, así que esperó a que el camarero volviera detrás de la barra para continuar hablando con su amiga. Pero Lorena la interrumpió:

―Hemos venido porque lo necesitas, Emilia.

―Eso es...

―No. No es una tontería. Te conozco bien... y sé que no eres de esa clase de personas a las que les resulta útil esconderse de sí mismas hasta que las heridas dejen de doler. Necesitas saber qué cara tienen tus enemigos, mirar de frente al peligro... y ya sabes que no podemos dejarte volver a Pueblo Lavanda con el pecho abierto en canal.

Emilia bajó la vista hacia la superficie bruñida de la mesa, compungida.

Ella era la primera a la que no le hacía la más mínima gracia lo que había ocurrido en la Torre Pokémon hacía unos meses. Y, naturalmente, también era la primera que sabía que tenía que ponerle remedio a su caótico estado de ánimo si quería poder seguir ejerciendo su misión sacerdotal sin convertirse en un peligro para otros seres humanos y pokémon, además de para sí misma.

Pero también era la primera que sabía que iba a ser mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Diez años eran demasiado tiempo.

De repente, la asaltó la repentina sensación de que había alguien más en el local con ella. No era una presencia meramente física, por supuesto, ya que había al menos otras diez o doce personas en el bar en aquel momento, sino una presencia más bien psicológica o emocional. Alguien que estaba unido a ella por un vínculo muy fuerte, de amor o de odio. El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho cuando le pareció percibir, por el rabillo del ojo, un destello de color azul acerado no muy lejos de ella, procedente de una mesa cercana.

Al girarse para mirar, sólo pudo ver una silueta gris sentada en una mesa cercana, a todas luces un hombre adormecido sobre un periódico con un vaso medio vacío a mano, y se sintió casi avergonzada de sí misma: sólo era un pobre desgraciado que ahogaba sus penas de mala manera en un vicio suicida ¿Realmente su inconsciente la estaba traicionando hasta tal punto?

Gracias a Arceus, el camarero ya venía hacia su mesa, con un capuccino espumoso en una mano y un chocolate bien caliente en la otra. Eso le ayudó a apartar la vista del rincón, y a dejar de preguntarse hasta qué punto era cierto lo que había creído ver.

―Su café y su chocolate, señoritas ¿Algo más en lo que les pueda ayudar?

―No, gracias. Al menos, por ahora.

―¿Les apetece usar el karaoke?

Aquella pregunta hizo sonreír a Emilia, que entendió en ese preciso instante por qué su amiga y maestra le había sugerido a Lorena que la llevara allí. Sólo una psíquica tan sutil como Sabrina podía saber, sin que ella lo hubiera dicho en voz alta jamás en su presencia, que era una fanática de los karaokes, los coros, los musicales pokémon y todo lo que implicase cantar.

De hecho ¿por qué no? Después de todo, siempre la había ayudado a sentirse mejor en sus horas más negras. En su modesta opinión, no había nada más catártico que una melodía apasionada, ya estuviera cargada de júbilo o de melancolía, y ya fuera un canto de alabanza o de maldición.

―Venga, sí. Voy a cantar algo.

Lorena la miró como si se hubiera transformado repentinamente en un flamante Audino variocolor.

―Pero... ¿tú cantas, Emilia?

La joven exorcista arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada penetrante, algo retadora.

―Por supuesto ¿Algún problema?

―¡No, claro que no! ―exclamó su compañera, rápidamente― Es que no lo sabía. Nunca nos lo has contado.

―No he cantado en un karaoke desde mi fiesta de graduación del instituto ―respondió ella, con una sonrisa nostálgica―. Pero se ve que es un error que tal vez debería corregir.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la gramola. El camarero pulsó varios botones del aparato ante la mirada aburrida de algunos de los clientes, y este se puso en marcha.

―¿Qué canción quiere cantar?

― _My baby shot me down._ ―Contestó Emilia, sin titubear.

Al muchacho pareció sorprenderle aquella elección, pero se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa serena, un poco tensa. Como cada vez que la veía entrar y venía a tomar nota de su consumición, e incluso la saludaba con alegre cordialidad en lugar de con solícita cortesía, consciente de que le sonaba su cara, pero sin atreverse a preguntarle directamente dónde la había visto antes.

―Es una canción algo antigua... ¿está segura de que quiere cantar esa?

Emilia arqueó las cejas y respiró hondo, para no descargar inconscientemente la punzada de rabia sobre él y levantarlo por los aires. Era una pregunta bastante impertinente: ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle a él y a su doliente abuela si de verdad les parecía buena idea poner nomeolvides en lugar de crisantemos en la tumba de su querido Starmie. Pero ella no tenía por qué enseñarle modales a nadie, y aquel local le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer volver de vez en cuando, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y responder, con tono lacónico:

―Sí. Me trae recuerdos.

El chico debió de comprender, por su tono seco, que había metido la pata, porque no dijo absolutamente nada más.

―Como desee usted. No tiene más que pulsar este botón para seleccionar la canción, y empezará a sonar automáticamente.

―Gracias.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el chico volvió a sus quehaceres, tan rápido como la cortesía le permitía, porque los primeros acordes de la canción ya la estaban absorbiendo, y algunos de los presentes habían interrumpido sus conversaciones para escucharla. Hasta el joven ebrio del rincón parecía haberse despejado durante unos segundos, y daba la impresión de observarla disimuladamente desde debajo de la sucia gabardina gris de cuello alto con la que disimulaba sus rasgos. En aquel momento, Emilia decidió que quería cantar para aquel extraño, que parecía estar sufriendo tanto como ella, tal vez incluso por motivos parecidos. No podía evitarlo: hasta cuando tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos era una romántica incorregible. Tal vez ese era precisamente su mayor problema.

Lorena levantó un pulgar desde la mesa, con una gran sonrisa, en señal de ánimo; pero ella ya estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

El recuerdo de aquel día, cuando ella era sólo una niña rara de siete años, la mediana en una familia de tres hermanos (que más tarde serían cinco), y pasaba sus días completamente sola, leyendo en su habitación, entrenando en la Torre Pokémon o corriendo y jugando en los parajes circundantes de Pueblo Lavanda en compañía de su Gastly Simon [2]. Todavía no hacía mucho tiempo que la gente de su entorno había empezado a darse cuenta de que podía responder a las preguntas antes de que se las hicieran, y de que, a veces, escuchaba voces de personas o pokémon que habían muerto. Aunque se trataba de un don aparentemente inofensivo, el simple hecho de que un ser humano pudiera comunicarse con el Más Allá aterrorizaba a casi todos sus conocidos, que tendían a evitarla todo lo que podían, tanto en el colegio como fuera de él, y la pequeña se sentía cada vez más sola.

Hasta que llegó él.

Un niño de ocho años, delgado y enfermizo, de ojos y cabello de un azul acerado, que venía a instalarse en Pueblo Lavanda desde un barrio rico de Ciudad Azafrán. Lo vio por primera vez poco después de la mudanza, cuando acompañó a su madre a saludar a los nuevos vecinos y presentarse. Desde la primera vez que miró a aquellos ojos herméticos y desafiantes, penetrantes como lanzas de hielo, tuvo la sensación de que algo se rompía y quemaba dentro de ella, como alcanzado por un disparo.

Veinte años más tarde, casi se sorprendió al oír su propia voz brotando de su garganta, suave y dulce, un poco rasgada, cantando unos versos que aquella niña de siete años ya conocía; pero que, pese a su precoz inteligencia, iba a tardar mucho tiempo en poder comprender:

 _I was five and he was six_ (Yo tenía cinco años y él seis)

―"Hola.

―Hola. Me llamo Emilia Bell [3] ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

―Atlas. Atlas Archer.

―¿Y vas a venir al colegio en Pueblo Lavanda?

―Sí... supongo que sí."

Aquella primera toma de contacto desembocó en una larga conversación sobre colegios, amigos del colegio, series de televisión favoritas, libros favoritos y pokémon, que se quedó incabada porque su madre fue a buscarla para que volviera a casa a cenar, así que tuvo que continuar a lo largo de los días siguientes. Emilia le enseñó a Atlas el pueblo, la Torre y sus rincones favoritos. Atlas la invitó a casa a jugar con sus muchos juguetes. Estaban en la misma clase, se hacían mutua compañía durante los recreos y, como también vivían en la misma calle, volvían juntos del colegio.

Al cabo de una semana de conversaciones, Emilia ya había decidido que le caía bien Atlas. Básicamente, porque era la única persona que conocía a la que le gustaba más leer que ver la televisión, que tocaba el piano casi tan bien como un adulto y a la que no parecía importarle que tuviera poderes psíquicos. Y Atlas también parecía haber decidido ya que le caía bien Emilia. Básicamente, porque era la primera chica con la que se encontraba que, en lugar de pedirle a sus padres que le consiguieran un Jigglipuff o un Cleffairy, les pedía permiso para ir a la Torre Pokémon a entrenar a su Gastly.

 _We rode on horses made of sticks_ (Montábamos en caballos hechos con palos)

 _He wore black and I wore white_ (Él iba de negro y yo de blanco) _  
He would always win the fight_ (Él siempre ganaría la pelea)

Poco tiempo después, en los mismos lugares donde antes se la había visto jugando al escondite con Simon, ahora se veía a Emilia jugando a indios y vaqueros, o a policías y ladrones, con su nuevo vecino. El aire del campo le sentaba bien a Atlas, y a Emilia le sentaba bien tener un amigo. Él parecía cada día más fuerte y saludable, y ella parecía cada día menos taciturna y reservada. Muchos vecinos comentaban ya el extraño contraste que ofrecían aquellos dos alegres chicuelos, expertos en inventarse grandes aventuras, cada vez más complejas y ambiciosas, que siempre acababan con un violento tiroteo con pistolas invisibles desde la protección de las rocas y matorrales. Él, siempre vestido con impecable ropa oscura de buenísima calidad, seguido a todas partes por su Zubat; ella, vestida con ropa ligera y barata de colores claros, siempre acompañada por su Gastly.

A veces, ella se sentía algo frustrada, porque siempre era la que tenía que dejarse caer al suelo, llevándose la mano al pecho con un gesto de dolor, y hacerse la muerta durante unos segundos mientras Atlas pronunciaba una cinematográfica frase lapidaria y cabalgaba sobre su caballo hacia la puesta de sol. Pero un rato más tarde, o tal vez al día siguiente, Atlas la retaba a un combate pokémon, y Simon derrotaba a Ruthven [4] con su combo Hipnosis-Comesueños; y Emilia se olvidaba de todo. Así que aquello no tardó en dejar de importarle, y se convirtió en una seña más de su creciente complicidad, su contraseña personal.

 _Bang bang, he shot me down_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Él me mataba de un disparo) _  
Bang bang, I hit the ground_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Yo caía al suelo)

Sólo podían estar cada día más unidos, y llegó un momento en que aquella amistad floreciente había arraigado tan fuerte y profundamente que nada podía acabar con ella.

Por eso Emilia no dijo nada cuando se enteró de que la familia de Atlas era menos rica de lo que había pretendido ser al instalarse en la casa más grande del pueblo y contratar a la madre de una de sus compañeras como limpiadora. De hecho, habían necesitado mudarse a un sitio más barato porque el negocio del señor Archer había quebrado, y ya no podían mantener el nivel de vida que habían llevado en Ciudad Azafrán. Ella no necesitaba ver la sutil expresión de rabia fría que aparecía en los ojos azules de su amigo cada vez que algún compañero del colegio presumía de haberse comprado el último juguete más caro del mercado, o de que iba a ir de vacaciones a Johto cuando acabara el curso, para comprender que Atlas no terminaba de acostumbrarse a no poder renovar sus juguetes siempre que quería ni irse de crucero todos los veranos, ni a tener que comprar su ropa en las rebajas del Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona y asistir a una escuela pública. Así que, en lugar de hacerle preguntas que sabía que le incomodarían, como cuál era el trabajo de sus padres antes de haber empezado a trabajar en la Tienda Pokémon o qué le habían regalado por su cumpleaños, se dedicaba a defenderlo como mejor sabía de los motes desagradables que algunos chicos menos empáticos y más suertudos que él habían empezado a ponerle.

"―Algún día me convertiré en un hombre de negocios, y seré tan rico como antes ―le dijo él un día, mientras merendaban juntos, sentados en los escalones de su casa. Tenía el semblante rígido, pero sus ojos miraban sin ver la pequeña bandeja llena de emparedados de jamón y queso, relucientes de fría y calculadora determinación―. Es más: seré aún más rico. Recuperaré la empresa de mi padre, y me compraré un castillo en las montañas.

Emilia no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

―Pero, si tú te vas... Simon y yo nos quedaremos solos otra vez.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó él, con una súbita expresión de consternación, como si le sorprendiera que su amiga lo considerara capaz de abandonarla― Vendré a verte todas las semanas, y te invitaré a pasar allí todas las vacaciones. Y si quieres, cuando seamos mayores, podrás venirte a vivir conmigo.

―¿De verdad?

―¡Claro que sí! Serás la princesa de mi castillo."

Y Atlas tampoco dijo nada cuando ella contestó por primera vez a una de sus preguntas antes de que la hiciera, ni el día que se echó a llorar de repente durante el recreo y corrió a comunicarle a uno de los chicos más mayores que su Meowth quería que siguiera adelante con su deseo de ser entrenador pokémon, y que no podría descansar en paz si no lo veía volver a sonreír. Pero, cuando el muchacho en cuestión reaccionó ante la noticia insultándola de la peor manera y empujándola a un charco, él se ganó un castigo por llamarle de todo a gritos, y la ayudó como supo y pudo a limpiarse en los lavabos el vestido, los zapatos y el pelo llenos de barro.

"―¿Por qué se lo has dicho? ―Le preguntó él, desde detrás de la puerta cerrada de un retrete, mientras ella intentaba secar un poco su vestido colocándolo debajo el secamanos. Hablaba con un tono de fastidio, casi acusador.

―¿Por qué le he dicho qué?

―Lo de su Meowth ―respondió él―. Está muerto ¿no? Y es evidente que él no está interesado en saber nada de fantasmas, ni de muertos que hablan. A lo mejor prefiere olvidarlo todo, y al decirle eso sólo lo has hecho sufrir.

Emilia suspiró. Ella también se había hecho esa pregunta, varias veces. Pero siempre acababa llegando a la conclusión de que, aunque fuera incómodo para todo el mundo, empezando por ella misma, era algo que debía hacer.

―Dime, Atlas ¿tú quieres a Ruthven?

―Sí, claro. Salió de un huevo que puso la Crobat de papá, y lo tengo desde que nació.

―Imagínate que, de pronto, desapareciera de tu vida sin dejar rastro, y que no vuelves a verlo nunca más ¿No necesitarías saber que va a ser feliz, dónde quiera que esté? ¿No te gustaría saber que, aunque estéis lejos el uno del otro, seguireis siendo los mejores amigos por siempre jamás?

Él guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

―Sí. Claro que sí.

―Pues por eso se lo he dicho. Los muertos también tienen sentimientos. Aunque ya no estén con nosotros, nos siguen queriendo tanto como nosotros a ellos, y ellos también quieren que la gente a la que han tenido que dejar en este mundo sea feliz. Ese chico todavía no lo entiende... pero lo que he hecho ha sido cumplir el último deseo su mejor amigo."

Su amistad lo pudo todo, lo soportó todo.

Incluso aquella ocasión, cuando ambos tenían diez años, en la que, mientras él corría detras de ella con su pistola invisible en la mano, tropezó con un Digglet que emergió del suelo en ese preciso instante justo delante de sus pies y la empujó sin querer. Ambos cayeron al suelo, sobre la hierba alta, uno encima del otro, y sus labios se encontraron. Por casualidad. Se quedaron paralizados durante unos instantes, y cuando acertaron a separarse emitieron una exclamación de asco, se gritaron y se marcharon cada uno a su casa, sonrojados por la vergüenza.

Cuando decidieron que todo había sido un accidente, y que nadie iba a ir por ahí diciéndoles que eran novios si volvían a tratarse con normalidad, Emilia decidió que no era buena idea confesarle a su mejor amigo que, desde ese día fatídico, sentía cosas raras en el estómago cuando lo miraba a los ojos; y que no podía evitar acordarse del turbador incidente y sentir un cosquilleo extraño en los labios cada vez que comía helado de nueces con nata.

Y todo siguió como siempre. Con el tiempo, incluso se cansaron de jugar a policías y ladrones; y, aún así, seguían pasando el tiempo juntos. Seguían combatiendo con sus pokémon, y salían a entrenarlos juntos. Ella lo escuchaba tocar el piano y él la escuchaba cantar, y se aplaudían el uno al otro al terminar la función. A veces incluso cantaban juntos aquella canción, que en aquel entonces sonaba en la radio todos los días y parecía haber sido escrita expresamente para ellos.

 _Bang bang, that awful sound_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Aquel sonido terrible)

Pero, a medida que empezaron a pasar los años, Emilia empezó a darse cuenta de que jamás podría olvidar ese día. Algo le decía que había pasado algo entre ellos, aunque ninguno de ellos supiera exactamente qué era.

 _Bang bang, my baby shot me down_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Mi amor me mataba de un disparo)

Todavía.

 _Seasons came and changed the time_ (Pasaron las estaciones y cambió el tiempo)

A lo largo de los años del instituto, su amistad se fue transformando poco a poco. Emilia no cambió gran cosa, excepto por el aumento de estatura y el hecho de que su cuerpo empezó a adquirir formas más redondeadas. Pasó bastante tiempo llevando ropas un poco más grandes de lo que en realidad necesitaba, porque la avergonzaban soberanamente sus caderas cada vez más anchas y sus pechos cada vez más desarrollados. Hacían que los compañeros del instituto y algunos hombres del pueblo la miraran raro. A veces, hasta Atlas la miraba raro. Pero, tratándose de él, no le importaba en absoluto. De hecho, tenía cada vez más la sensación de que sólo cuando estaba con él podía seguir siendo ella misma.

Su mejor amigo no tardó en dejar de ser un niño delgado y enfermizo para convertirse en un apuesto joven de porte elegante y aire misterioso, que era cada vez más popular entre las chicas y más admirado por los chicos. Al contrario que ella, que se estaba volviendo cada vez más poderosa, y que ya no se molestaba en intentar ocultarle a nadie sus poderes psíquicos. Había decidido que quería dedicarse profesionalmente a trabajar con pokémon fantasma, y que cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor entraría en la orden de exorcistas que se ocupaba de mantener y custodiar la Torre Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda. Naturalmente, sus padres apoyaban su decisión; pero sus hermanos menores habían empezado a ignorarla en público, como si se avergozaran de ella. Sus compañeros de clase se mostraban más despiadados que nunca, y no escatimaban la menor manera de demostrarle que la despreciaban de manera absoluta.

No obstante, ella no estaba dispuesta a esconder su verdadera naturaleza, ni el don que se le había concedido, ni la llamada que había recibido. Así que respiraba hondo, apretaba los puños y seguía andando, con la frente alta, incluso cuando los insultos que llovían sobre ella arreciaban hasta el punto de conseguir hacerla llorar.

"―Atlas, ¿has terminado los deberes de Biología? ―Le preguntó a su amigo un día, durante un cambio de clase, aprovechando un momento en que los demás compañeros todavía no habían vuelto de los aseos.

―Sí ―le respondió él, con interés―. Pero esta vez ha sido duro ¿Qué has puesto en la pregunta de los Ditto?

―Que tienen una estructura celular inestable. Es compatible con todas las especies pokemon susceptibles de reproducirse de manera sexual, excepto la suya propia.

―Por eso el profesor dice que, aunque un Ditto ponga un huevo, lo que saldrá de él nunca será un Ditto...

―Exactamente. Y por eso tampoco se sabe de dónde vienen en realidad los Dittos...

En ese momento, los minutos de paz se interrumpieron: desde algún lugar detrás de ella, se oyó una voz femenina cargada de desdén.

―¿Atlas? ¡Ven con nosotras! No tienes por qué juntarte con la loca espiritista.

Por suerte para ella, el profesor ya se acercaba al aula; y tenían que entrar a clase. Así que Emilia se despidió con una sonrisa, y se mezcló con los demás alumnos; y perdió de vista a Atlas, que ahora solía sentarse detrás de ella, con alguno de sus nuevos amigos. Y ella, sola en la primera fila, pasó toda la clase escuchando en su cabeza el eco de aquella risita aguda, y de aquellas palabras secas y descaradas: loca espiritista."

Pero a Emilia le daba igual la opinión de los demás al respecto de su amistad con Atlas. Porque, aunque él tenía ahora más amigos y amigas que antes, y estaba empezando a hablar de chicas con los otros muchachos y a flirtear con algunas compañeras de clase, y aunque la mayoría de estos nuevos amigos se metían con ella todo lo que podían cuando él no estaba delante, sabía que el vínculo que tenían era único, y que nada podía romperlo.

Ahora sí sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad aquella tarde, cuando sus labios se habían encontrado por casualidad. Y, aunque no se atrevía a confesárselo, las nueces con nata eran su postre favorito.

 _When I grew up, I called him mine_ (Cuando crecí, lo reclamé como mío)

Y, cada vez que se miraban a los ojos y les aparecía en la cara una idéntica sonrisa traviesa, ella sabía que, por muy popular que se hubiera vuelto, siempre sería Atlas. El chico del cabello de color acero, los ojos penetrantes como dos lanzas de hielo y la sonrisa misteriosa, al que no le importaba que ella respondiera a sus preguntas antes de que él se las hiciera, ni que hablara con los muertos. El chico que hablaba con ella de pokémon y de libros, porque a los dos les gustaban los dos. El chico al que nunca había conseguido vencer cuando jugaban a policías y ladrones, y el único contra el que nunca le había importado perder siempre.

El chico que tocaba el piano, y con el que le gustaba cantar aquella canción de dos niños que se disparan con pistolas imaginarias montando en caballos de palo.

 _He would always laugh and say_ (Él siempre se reiría y diría)

El día de la fiesta de graduación, Emilia llevaba un vestido largo de raso blanco y un adorno de jazmines en el pelo suelto; y Atlas iba vestido con un traje gris plomo, y llevaba una corbata de color sangre. A ella nadie le había pedido ni concedido un baile, y pasó gran parte de la noche sentada junto a la pista, o bailando sola. Él hubiera podido bailar con todas las chicas (y algunos chicos) de la promoción de haber estado interesado, pero sólo sacó a bailar a dos de las chicas que iban detrás de él a todas partes; y pasó el resto de la velada hablando con sus amigos y rechazando las otras propuestas. Ya de madrugada, cuando todo el mundo estaba empezando a acusar los efectos del alcohol y ellos eran los únicos que continuaban sobrios, se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa, le dio un beso bromista en la mano y la sacó a la pista.

Bailaron juntos hasta que les dolieron los pies y, unas horas más tarde, sin haberse soltado de la mano un solo segundo, dejaron que el resto de la promoción siguiera bebiendo y desbarrando cada vez más; y se marcharon juntos a casa, charlando y riendo, mientras el horizonte empezaba a clarear por el este. Cantando juntos aquella canción.

Su canción.

Como siempre.

 _"Remember when we used to play?"_ (¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos?)

Justo antes de dejarla ante su puerta y continuar caminando hasta la suya, él se quedó mirándola fijamente durante unos instantes, con aquella penetrante mirada de hielo que a ella le cortaba la respiración. Y, antes de que ella acertara a preguntarle qué ocurría, la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí y la besó en los labios.

 _Bang bang, I shot you down_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Yo te mataba de un disparo)

Las nueces con nata eran su postre favorito, y siempre lo habían sido.

Así que le devolvió el beso.

El beso que llevaba ardiéndole en los labios ocho años.

 _Bang bang, you hit the ground_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Tú caías al suelo)

Las manos de él en sus caderas eran extraordinariamente cálidas, y ella estaba empezando a notar que el calor que irradiaban se extendía poco a poco por todo su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta de que había entrebierto la boca hasta que él le deslizó la lengua entre los labios con avidez, y sus manos resbalaron en el suave raso del vestido como una caricia incitante, a la que ella respondió enlazándole la cintura confiadamente para apretarse aún más contra él.

Sólo aceptó apartarse de él durante unos instantes porque necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

Todavía estaba un poco aturdida, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su cara, preguntándose por qué tenía la impresión de que todo le daba vueltas y a cuál de los dos se le había escapado un leve gemido.

Entonces, oyó las carcajadas.

 _Bang bang, that awful sound_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Aquel sonido terrible)

"―¡Hey! ¡Creíamos que no serías capaz, Archer!

Emilia se dio la vuelta, repentinamente asustada. Entre las sombras de la calle, dos o tres de los nuevos amigos de Atlas los observaban, con los ojos cargados de desdeñosa diversión. Atlas la soltó y se apartó de ella.

―¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí?

―Queríamos ver si te atreverías a enrollarte con la espiritista. Estábamos empezando a sospechar que la mosquita muerta estaba desesperada por llamar tu atención... ¡pero nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza que tú hablaras en serio sobre el asunto de llevártela al huerto!

Ella, todavía un poco confusa, apenas acertó a dirigirle a quien siempre había considerado su mejor amigo una mirada incrédula. El muchacho estaba pálido, un poco nervioso, pero mantenía el semblante impasible. Sus ojos, relucientes. Y el fantasma de su acostumbrada sonrisa ambigua y misteriosa le revoloteaba en los labios.

Casi le costaba creer que pudiera haber una mueca tensa en aquellos labios que, hacía apenas un minuto, se habían apoderado de los suyos con una pasión casi salvaje.

Entonces, sintió que se le helaba la sangre hasta la última gota.

Siempre había sabido que Atlas era ambicioso y calculador. Que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para cumplir aquel objetivo que se había propuesto siendo niño, y sabía lo que tenía que decir y hacer para conseguirlo. Incluso intuía que tenía cierta tendencia a comportarse con desdén, e incluso a despreciar y humillar, a personas a las que consideraba un obstáculo para llegar a la cima que se había marcado.

Pero siempre había sido honesto con ella. Y, por su amistad, ella se había considerado a salvo de aquella vena cínica y cruel.

Ahora veía que no era así.

Que nunca había sido así.

―¿Eso soy yo para ti? ―le espetó, con toda la frialdad que le permitía su voz temblorosa por el dolor y la rabia― ¿Una apuesta con tus amigotes?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del apuesto joven, y sus ojos azulados se volvieron opacos y duros. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Y aquel silencio pesó en el estómago de Emilia como si hubiera bebido hierro líquido.

―Adios, Atlas."

Y corrió al interior de su casa, sin mirar atrás.

Su última imagen del que había sido su mejor amigo fue una silueta oscura que se recortaba bajo la luz incipiente del amanecer, solitaria y silenciosa.

No volvió a recibir una llamada suya, ni un mensaje, ni una carta.

Él no volvió a llamar a su puerta.

A lo largo del verano, él se marchó de Pueblo Lavanda con Ruthven, su Zubat, para viajar por la región y empezar a cumplir con sus proyectos. Ella decidió matricularse en la Universidad Azulona, para estudiar Historia y Teología, y poder convertirse en exorcista profesional cuando llegara el momento.

No volvió a verlo.

Ni a comer nada que supiera a nueces con nata.

Ni a cantar aquella canción.

 _Bang bang, I used to shoot you down_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Solía matarte de un disparo)

Pero ella también tenía una vida por delante que vivir, y sueños que cumplir. Y no pensaba consentir que el mundo entero se parara por culpa de su corazón roto.

En sus años de carrera, conoció a otros hombres y mujeres con dones similares a los suyos, venidos desde otros lugares del país, como Johto y Hoenn. Poco a poco, dejó de tener la impresión de ser temida y odiada por el mundo entero a su alrededor, e hizo nuevos amigos. Antes de terminar su primer año, ya formaba parte del Círculo Psy, la asociación universitaria de jóvences psíquicos, de la que incluso fue presidenta durante un par de cursos; y se graduó con las mejores notas ante el aplauso de toda su facultad.

 _Music played and people sang_ (Se tocaba música y la gente cantaba)

No mucho tiempo después, regresó a Pueblo Lavanda triunfalmente, y se vistió con los ropajes rituales de exorcista en la Torre Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda.

Por fin, lo había conseguido.

Ahora, sus poderes eran agradecidos y bienvenidos, y no despreciados y temidos; y aquellos vecinos que tanto la habían rehuído cuando era niña acudían de vez en cuando a ella en busca de ayuda o consuelo. Día a día, ayudada de sus poderes y bajo la dirección del señor Fuji, recitaba sus plegarias, ejecutaba rituales de exorcismo y de bendición, y ejercía ocasionalmente como medium para mantener la paz de las almas a su alredededor. Trabajaba en compañía de otras chicas y mujeres que, como ella, habían decidido consagrar su vida a velar por la armonía entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos; y ya no se sentía tan sola.

Pero, cuando algún hombre joven la miraba más de unos instantes seguidos, ella se recogía en sí misma; y tendía poner entre ella y las personas del sexo opuesto una barrera casi física que solía desanimar a cualquier que pudiera sentirse atraído por ella. A veces, Lorena y Tamara, las otras exorcistas de la Torre que tenían más o menos su edad, la pinchaban un poco ante su negativa a conocer y quedar con chicos.

"―Sabes que Arceus no ordena que sus exorcistas hagan voto de abstinencia ¿verdad?

―Muy gracioso, Lorena. Ya sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

―¿A cuantos chicos les has pegado el hachazo ya? ¿Y a cuantas chicas?

―Respecto a las chicas, no tengo nada que ofrecer. Y respecto a los chicos, ¿cuántos de ellos sabían que me dedico a hablar con los muertos? ¿Que trabajo en la Torre Pokémon? Si lo hubieran sabido, no se hubieran acercado a mí ni locos.

―¡Por las Diecisiete Tablas, Emilia! ¿Qué importa eso? No es como si tuvieras aliento de Salamence, o una cola de Seadra en lugar de piernas. Quien te quiera, te querrá hables con quien hables y trabajes donde trabajes ¡No puedes enamorarte de alguien sólo por una conversación en un bar!

―Exactamente. Así que, por ahora, dejadme en paz, en serio. Por favor."

Se podía decir que había alcanzado la paz ella misma.

Pero, como Simon solía recordarle cada vez que elegía el helado de chocolate en lugar del de nueces con nata, o cada vez que fijaba la vista en el infinito para no darse cuenta de la expresión que había aparecido en la cara de uno de los dolientes cuando ella se detenía a su lado para decirle que tenía un mensaje de su pokémon difunto, o cada vez que asistía a una fiesta con karaoke y no se plantenaba siquiera pedir cantar una canción, y tal como Lorena acababa de decirle hacía dos minutos, ella no era el tipo de persona que puede huir indefinidamente de su propio destino.

 _Just for me the church bells rang_ (las campanas de la iglesia para mí sonaban)

No era la primera vez que oía hablar del Team Rocket.

Era imposible, viviendo en el noble pueblo púrpura consagrado a la memoria de los muertos, trabajando como medium y exorcista en un cementerio pokémon, no oír hablar de la mafia.

Resultaba imposible no haber escuchado los cada vez más abundantes rumores sobre aquella organización, cuya jerarquía estaba rodeada de misterio. Las historias sobre pokémon arrancados por la fuerza a sus entrenadores, que eran asesinados sin compasión si se resistían. Sobre empresarios secuestrados y torturados. Sobre las cientos de miles de células ocultas, enmascaradas tras fachadas de prestigiosas empresas, ciudadanos ricos y eminentes científicos; y detrás de las cuales siempre se movía la misma mano desde las sombras más oscuras y alargadas de Kanto. Sobre un líder cuyo verdadero rostro no conocía nadie, y que se manifestaba a través de sus subalternos, cuyas identidades tampoco estaban del todo claras. Sobre un auténtico ejército de oscuridad liderado en su nombre por un hombre joven, frío y opaco como el acero helado y despiadado como la mismísima Muerte.

Pero, como Pueblo Lavanda era un lugar pequeño e insignificante, un rincóncito pobre que no tenía puertos ni infraestructuras, que ni siquiera tenía gimnasio, se habían considerado a salvo de la obscena codicia del imperio del crimen de Giovanni, y del cinismo y la crueldad de su también misterioso lugartenienente.

Y no era así.

Emilia estaba en compañía de Lorena y el señor Fuji, ayudándolo a trasladar al Centro Pokémon a un pequeño Cubone enfermo del que su madre se negaba a separarse, cuando las huestes negras irrumpieron en la Torre Pokémon, disciplinadamente mortíferas, con aquella temida letra R de color sangre en el pecho.

"―¿Quienes son ustedes, y qué quieren? ―los encaró el señor Fuji― ¡Esto es un lugar sagrado, y estamos escoltando a una cría enferma!

―No es necesario que se sobresalte, doctor Fuji ―le dijo uno de los esbirros, una mujer de cabello rojizo con una sonrisa helada que hacía que sus palabras no sonasen en absoluto tranquilizadoras―. Y tampoco ustedes, señoritas. Nadie tiene por qué salir herido.

Pero, si a ellos les resultaba prácticamente imposible conservar la calma en presencia de aquellos hombres con el rostro de piedra, todos ellos con varias pokeballs de un lado del cinturón y una pistola del otro, no querían ni pensar en cómo se sentirían los dos pokémon salvajes que los acompañaban en aquel momento, que sólo habían accedido dejarse ayudar por aquel grupo de humanos porque Simon y los demás Gastly que vivían en la Torre les habían hablado muy bien de ellos.

―Pisar tierra bendecida llevando encima instrumentos para traer muerte es una ofensa contra el Creador ―se obstinó el sacerdote, con un tono sereno pero cargado de reproche―. Escucharé lo que quiera que tengan que decirme, si esperan a que lleve a esta familia de pokémon a recibir asistencia médica y me acompañan hasta mi casa, que está al pie de la Torre.

La mujer torció el gesto y empezó a acercar la mano lentamente a su costado, dispuesta a desenfundar el arma; pero una suave carcajada detrás de ella la interrumpió, y se puso tensa, tragando saliva, con el terror escrito en la cara.

Emilia creyó sentir que se le paraba el corazón.

No puede ser, pensó.

Por Arceus el Hacedor y todos sus legendarios.

Por favor, que no sea él.

―Vamos, vamos... ―dijo la voz que había emitido aquella risa, masculina y juvenil― ¿Va a perder los papeles por un anciano y dos acólitas, señorita Rocket? Es un desperdicio de balas.

―¡Señor Archer! ―exclamó la mujer, apartándose del camino y haciéndole un saludo casi marcial― Agradecemos su presencia, pero no era necesario que viniera en persona. La situación está controlada."

Casi parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde aquella noche fatídica. Atlas era ahora un hombre adulto, alto, saludable y bien formado, pero su cara no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Tenía el mismo cabello corto de color azul acerado, la misma mirada penetrante como una lanza de hielo. La misma sonrisa sinuosa. Incluso llevaba un traje gris plomo y una corbata carmesí.

Pero, ahora, también llevaba bordada en el bolsillo de la pulcra chaqueta de marca aquella infernal R de color sangre.

Emilia rezó con todo su fervor para que no se fijara en ella.

Para que no la viera.

Para que no la reconociera.

Pero Atlas paseó la mirada entre las tres víctimas que tenía delante, evaluándolas con interés, como para ver hasta qué punto era cierto lo que le había dicho la soldado. Entonces, su mirada se encontró con la suya. Por casualidad.

Durante unos instantes, ella tuvo la impresión de que la sonrisa se le borraba y se ponía pálido.

Pero sólo duró un segundo.

Era posible que incluso se lo hubiera imaginado.

Atlas, hermoso e inmisericorde como un ángel caído, no recordaba a la loca espiritista más que como aquella niña con la que jugaba a policías y ladrones. La que lo había besado por primera vez por accidente, y por segunda vez por un amor estúpido e iluso, que sólo podía caber en la cabeza de una paria desesperada y romanticona. La que, por mucho que hubieran compartido juntos, nunca había sido ni sería jamás suficiente para él.

―"Por favor, doctor Fuji, sea razonable ―le dijo el administrador del Team Rocket, con un tono desenvuelto que sólo camuflaba a medias el matiz amenazante de la supuesta petición―. Como ya sabrá, nuestra organización no tiene demasiada buena prensa por aquí. Nadie quiere arriesgarse a provocar una carnicería, que es lo que ocurriría si la policía nos viera salir de aquí con usted ¿verdad? No... es mejor que mantengamos nuestra conversación aquí, a cubierto.

El señor Fuji estaba cada vez más preocupado: el bebé Cubone, enfermo y asustado, estaba empezando a agitarse, y Marowak gruñía, apretando con fuerza su hueso-palo y lanzándole miradas amenazantes al sacerdote.

―Emilia, Lorena... por favor, llevad a Marowak y a Cubone al Centro Pokémon. Yo me quedaré aquí, atendiendo al señor Archer.

Sin alterar su semblante ni un ápice, Atlas sacó su propia pistola del cinturón y jugueteó con ella, distraídamente.

―Nadie va a salir de aquí hasta que nosotros no nos hayamos marchado, doctor ―replicó, con frialdad―. Soy tan responsable de mis hombres como usted de sus exorcistas, y ninguno de nosotros puede permitirse ni una sola baja ¿No es cierto?

―Por favor, muchacho... no me importará concederle la entrevista que me pide, ni responder a cualquiera de sus preguntas ¡Pero, al menos, deje que estas chicas saquen de la Torre a estos pokémon!

―Por desgracia, tengo que negarme.

―Supongo que eso significa que nos están secuestrando.

―Llámelo como quiera, doctor.

Cubone rompió a llorar y salió corriendo, alejándose del grupo de humanos, sin hacer el menor caso de las llamadas desesperadas de su madre."

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, pero Emilia se quedó con la extraña sensación de que el universo entero había empezado a moverse a cámara lenta.

Ignorando la amenaza de Atlas, el señor Fuji hizo salió corriendo tras el pokémon. Desconcertados por aquel acto osado, los esbirros del Team Rocket bajaron la guardia durante un momento, y las jóvenes exorcistas aprovecharon para sacar a todo su equipo. Apenas un minuto después, estaban envueltas en una auténtica batalla campal entre las tumbas; y Simon, ahora un Haunter, se enfrentaba una vez más contra Ruthven, ahora un Golbat. Algunos de los pokémon fantasma salvajes que pululaban por el cementerio, amigos de Simon, empezaron a sumarse al combate, cada vez más encarnizado, hasta que toda la planta se convirtió en un auténtico pandemonium. Todo el mundo estaba concentrado en el confuso combate; excepto Fuji, que intentaba que Marowak se calmara lo suficiente como para volver a confiar en él, y Marowak, que seguía llamando a grandes gritos a su pequeño, haciendo caso omiso del caos desatado a su alrededor. Atlas era el único que conservaba la sangre fría, observando desde lejos a Cubone, con la pistola en la mano.

El sonido del disparo fue como un trueno atravesando todos los planos de la realidad al mismo tiempo.

Todo se quedó suspendido en el aire durante unas centésimas de segundo. Ruthven, Simon, y todos los demás pokémon, tanto entrenados como salvajes; y el combate que estaban librando. Los esbirros rasos del Team Rocket, las dos exorcistas, y las órdenes con las que dirigían a sus pokémon para que esquivaran como pudieran los ataques que caían sobre ellos desde todas las direcciones. El señor Fuji. La Marowak. El Cubone. El súbito sobresalto que paró el tiempo, como una súbita descarga eléctrica detiene un corazón que late.

El tiro estaba destinado al Cubone, pero fue la Marowak quien se desplomó en el suelo, con un agujero sangrante en el pecho. Y fue Emilia la que gritó.

Lo último que vio fue a Atlas, ignorando los gritos y llantos a su alrededor como si ni siquiera pudiera oírlos, con los ojos de hielo fijos en el cuerpo inerte de Marowak, el fantasma de una sonrisa cínica en los labios y la pistola aún humeante en la mano.

Luego, todo se volvió negro.

 _Now he's gone, I don't know why_ (Ahora él se ha ido, no sé por qué)

Su cuerpo no era su cuerpo.

Su mente no era su mente.

No podía sentir nada, excepto un vacío atroz en el pecho, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón.

Bueno, también veía aquella imagen terrible, fijada para siempre en su memoria: Atlas, con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro esculpido y la mano extendida hacia su propio cuerpo muerto. Y también oía aquellos gritos desgarradores e ininteligibles que parecían querer romperle los tímpanos desde dentro y quebrar cada centímetro de su ser; y que, de no ser porque no estaba segura ni de si realmente tenía una, hubiera jurado que estaban brotando de su propia garganta. La boca reseca y pastosa, que le sabía a hierro. Al igual que su nariz taponada por el olor a muerte; que tal vez ni siquiera fuera una nariz, porque no conseguía atraer una sola bocanada de aire hacia el interior de sus pulmones por más que lo intentara.

Se sabía muerta. El suelo en el que yacía se bebía su sangre. Pero una fuerza terrible la mantenía atada a su carne mortal, que se sacudía descontroladamente, emitiendo gemidos y estertores que jamás hubiera podido articular conscientemente, y los ojos le lloraban solos.

Durante días.

O tal vez semanas.

Puede que incluso meses.

Hasta que, de pronto, la poderosa energía que la mantenía aprisionada se desvaneció.

Entonces recordó que se llamaba Emilia Bell, que era licenciada en Historia y Teología, medium y exorcista en la Torre Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda.

Que ahora era casi reverenciada por las personas que la habían insultado y maltratado durante toda su infancia y su adolescencia.

Y que, durante años, había estado enamorada casi locamente del cruel y desalmado lugarteniente del Team Rocket, el príncipe del imperio del crimen más despiadado que jamás había gobernado la región de Kanto, Atlas Archer.

Que todavía lo estaba.

Y que, probablemente, siempre lo estaría.

 _And 'till this day, sometimes I cry_ (Y, hasta hoy mismo, a veces, lloro)

El señor Fuji vino a verla varias veces mientras se recuperaba en el hospital, casi siempre acompañado por Lorena, su ahora mejor amiga, y le contó lo que había sucedido a partir del momento en que ella había perdido el dominio de sí.

Al parecer, Marowak se había interpuesto voluntariamente en la trayectoria de la bala para salvar la vida de su hijo; y su alma en pena, sacudida por el miedo y la rabia en el instante de su muerte, había empatizado profundamente, por razones que no acertaban a comprender, con Emilia. Por ese motivo, se había apoderado de su cuerpo vivo para atarse al plano terrenal y desatar su cólera contra el monstruo que había disparado a su pequeño. Los poderes psíquicos de la joven exorcista hicieron el resto.

Poseída por el espíritu encolerizado de Marowak, Emilia se había abalanzado sobre Atlas, bañada en lágrimas sanguinolentas y rugiendo como una bestia, y lanzado violentamente por los aires a los esbirros que trataron de apartarla de él con unos poderes telequinéticos que jamás se habían manifestado antes en ella. Simon tuvo que sedarla con un ataque Hipnosis para impedirle estrangular con las manos desnudas al administrador del Team Rocket, que aprovechó la confusión para escapar a toda prisa de la Torre junto con sus secuaces.

Al despertarse de manera natural unos minutos después, todavía poseída, trató de perseguirlos; pero no pudo traspasar el umbral del cementerio, porque estaba atrapada por las cadenas sobrenaturales que atan a los espíritus desencarnados al lugar de su muerte.

El señor Fuji y varias de sus compañeras intentaron exorcizar a Marowak, convencerla para que liberara el cuerpo que había usurpado y caminara hacia la luz. Pero fue en vano. Era como si el alma de Emilia y la de la torturada hembra pokémon asesinada se hubieran fundido en un abrazo eterno, en busca de un consuelo que ambas sabían que no se podían dar.

Pasó los siguientes tres días vagando por la Torre, sin comer ni beber más que para poder seguir manteniéndose en pie ni dormir más que cuando su cuerpo se derrumababa por la inercia del agotamiento, sin pronunciar más palabra que unos desesperados gemidos de dolor y angustia que partían el alma, y llorando amargamente sin parar durante horas y horas, hasta tal punto que llegó a temerse seriamente por su vida.

 _He didn't even say goodbye_ (Ni siquiera dijo adiós) _  
He didn't take the time to lie_ (No se tomó la molestia de mentir)

Hasta que, finalmente, una joven promesa de Pueblo Paleta, una niña valiente que estaba viajando por la región con el objetivo de conseguir todas las medallas de gimnasio oficiales requeridas para participar en la Liga Pokémon, había conseguido expulsar al Team Rocket de su guarida en Ciudad Azulona y entrar en la Torre Pokémon con el objetivo de rescatar al señor Fuji, a quien creía atrapado en el santuario. Y, para poder acceder a los pisos superiores de la Torre, había tenido que enfrentarse a la exorcista poseída en un combate pokémon; y la había derrotado. Sólo entonces, la pokémon había liberado el cuerpo de Emilia, y esta había podido ser atendida.

Estando ella en coma todavía, Cubone había vuelto a escapar de Fuji para explorar la Torre Pokémon solo, en busca de su madre, para verla por última vez. Gracias a este encuentro de despedida, Marowak comprendió que su hijito ya estaba sano, a salvo y en buenas manos, y pudo descansar en paz.

Emilia escuchaba atentamente aquellos relatos, completamente anonadada.

Ni siquiera acertaba a comprender cómo había podido hacer todas las proezas extrasensoriales que Fuji y Lorena le contaban, ni cómo había podido sobrevivir al espantoso abuso físico y mental que había sufrido durante aquellos días.

El señor Fuji, habitualmente sereno y afable, se dirigió a ella con una severidad que casi la asustó.

"―Emilia, esto es muy serio ―le decía el anciano, mientras ella yacía en la cama del hospital, con un gotero conectado al brazo. Lorena, sentada a su lado, le tomaba la mano para reconfortarla―. Podrías haber muerto, o haber matado a alguien.

―No sé cómo pudo ocurrir, señor ¡Ni siquiera sabía que mis poderes pudieran ser tan potentes! Lo último que recuerdo claramente es a Atlas matando a Marowak.

―¿Atlas? ―le preguntó Lorena, casi sobresaltada ―¿Te refieres a... a Archer, el segundo al mando del Team Rocket?

Emilia se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que se había delatado. Pero el señor Fuji y su amiga no parecían enfadados con ella, ni decepcionados. Solamente desconcertados.

―Sí ―contestó, casi haciendo un esfuerzo de la voluntad―. Ese es su nombre de pila.

―Entonces... ¿lo conoces?

―Tienes que ser sincera con nosotros, querida. No te vamos a juzgar, porque nadie tiene nada que reprocharte. Incluso yo mismo tengo un pasado... y me atrevería a prometerte que es infinitamente más vergonzoso que el tuyo, porque tú eres una persona íntegra y maravillosa, y siempre lo has sido. Pero hay algo en ti que atrajo la consciencia de Marowak, que la llevó a establecer una relación parasitaria contigo a cambio de potenciar mutuamente vuestros poderes, y necesitamos saber qué es en realidad. Sólo así podremos saber cómo hacerte fuerte contra tus demonios internos."

Y ella, sin poder contenerse ni un solo segundo más, rompió a llorar.

No le quedaba más remedio que contárselo todo.

 _Bang bang, he shot me down_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Él me mató de un disparo)

Que se habían conocido siendo niños, y que pasaron su infancia entrenando juntos a sus pokémon y jugando a policías y ladrones.

 _Bang bang, I hit the ground_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Yo caí al suelo)

Que, poco a poco, sin poder evitarlo ni haberlo pretendido, se había enamorado de él.

 _Bang bang, that awful sound_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Aquel sonido terrible)

Que él se había reído descaradamente de sus sentimientos.

Que ella había decidido que la única manera de soportar aquello era aferrarse a su dignidad, alejarse de él e intentar olvidarlo todo.

Que ya habían pasado diez años desde aquel beso abrasador en la puerta de su casa y desde aquella decisión que le había partido el alma en dos.

Y que, aún así, no conseguía sacarse de los labios aquel sabor a nueces con nata.

Y ahora, que había visto a su mejor y único amigo de la infancia mancharse fríamente las manos de sangre, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que todavía amaba a un monstruo.

 _Bang bang, my baby shot me down_ (¡Bang! ¡Bang! Mi amor me mató de un disparo)

Todo el bar permaneció sumido en el silencio más absoluto durante unos segundos, mientras se apagaba en el aire el eco de las últimas notas. Hasta el camarero se había quedado mirándola, con la boca abierta. Luego, alguien empezó a aplaudir, y el resto de la concurrencia lo siguió.

Pasaron casi dos minutos aplaudiendo. Pero, gracias a Arceus, luego volvieron a sus propios asuntos; y la joven exorcista regresó a su acogedor anonimato.

Sólo el hombre solitario del rincón, que había iniciado el aplauso, seguía mirándola. Pero ella no se dio cuenta. O no quiso hacerlo.

Emilia regresó a su mesa con la frente baja y se sentó delante de su chocolate todavía caliente. Lorena dejó de aplaudir al ver que, aunque mantenía el semblante impasible, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas; y se levantó para abrazarla con fuerza.

―¿Sabes qué, Emy? ―le dijo, cariñosamente― Tienes razón: diez años son mucho tiempo.

―¡Lore! ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ―sollozó la muchacha― ¿Tengo que dejar atrás toda una vida, o seguir estando enamorada de un asesino? ¿De un asesino que, además, me trató como si fuera menos que basura?

―Los caminos de Arceus son inexcrutables. Tienes que tener fe. Ahora... conformate con seguir entrenándote con Sabrina ¡A saber hasta dónde podrías llegar si consigues aprender a sacarle todo el partido posible a tus poderes!

Emilia sonrió, no sin cierta tristeza.

―Sabrina me ha dejado caer que, una vez terminado mi entrenamiento con ella, debería ir a conocer a uno de sus colegas de Johto, Morti. Al parecer, él también tiene ciertas capacidades extrasensoriales; y, además, es especialista en pokémon de tipo fantasma. Cualquiera que la escuchara hablar pensaría que pretenden hacerme ocupar el puesto del señor Fuji cuando él falte... ¡aunque sea una decisión que le corresponde tomar a él!

―¡O el de Agatha... cuando le dé la real gana de retirarse! Porque creo que esa señora es demasiado ella misma para manifestar una debilidad tan humana como es el hecho de poder morirse.

Ambas rieron, y empezaron a tomarse sus bebidas calientes. Dos o tres sorbos de chocolate y un par de carcajadas entre amigas después, Emilia se dio cuenta de que su amor de plomo y hielo ya no le pesaba tanto. De que, a pesar de todo, conseguiria salir adelante, y vivir con él.

Como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos diez años.

No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío cuando el hombre del rincón abandonó en la mesa su vaso ahora vacío y su periódico junto a un par de billetes, y salió con paso tranquilo del local, rozando su hombro suavemente al pasar junto a ella.

Por casualidad.

oOo oOo oOo

Atlas no solía utilizar palabras malsonantes. Su madre le había instruido muy severamente en ese sentido desde su más tierna infancia, cuando todavía vivían en una de las mansiones más lujosas de la ciudad dorada, diciéndole que aquel lenguaje era impropio de un caballero. Y él siempre había sido, y se había considerado, un caballero; incluso cuando su padre se arruinó, y tuvieron que dejar su opulenta vida en la capital para instalarse en el pequeño, modesto y lúgubre Pueblo Lavanda.

Sin embargo, esta vez, no pudo reprimir un juramento por lo bajo, mientras se sacaba la repugnante gabardina gris tras la que se estaba ocultando y la arrojaba al primer cubo de basura que encontró.

Era evidente que no estaba borracho. De hecho, hacía años que no se sentía tan lúcido.

―"Emilia. De todas las condenadas exorcistas que hay en esa condenada Torre... tenía que ser Emilia."

La chica a la que le gustaba cantar, leer libros y jugar a policías y ladrones. La chica que tenía un Gastly, y que se atrevía a entrar en la Torre Pokémon completamente sola para entrenarlo.

La chica con el pelo negro como el ébano y la piel blanca como la nieve, los ojos felinos y los labios de caramelo, que parecía un lirio fresco hasta cuando estaba tirada en un charco y cubierta de barro.

La chica que no se arredraba ni retrocedía ante nada ni nadie.

Que se había enfrentado al mundo entero.

Que se había enfrentado incluso a él.

Y todo porque era capaz de amar incluso a aquellos para los que ya no hay la menor esperanza.

Incluso a aquellos a quienes todo el mundo tiene miedo y desea poder olvidar.

Incluso a alguien como él.

La calle estaba vacía en aquellos momentos, así que pudo permitirse una larga carcajada, cruel, fría y amarga, completamente desprovista de alegría.

Estaba caminando por la ciudad donde había sido un niño rico, y de la que había escapado para ahorrarse la afrenta de ser considerado por sus antes iguales como un niño pobre.

Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Tal y como había deseado con todo lo poco que le quedaba de su alma desde que empezó a darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido junto con su estatus social privilegiado, había conseguido hacerse un nombre por sí mismo: Atlas Archer, administrador del Team Rocket. Subalterno de Giovanni, el gran capo de la mafia pokémon. Comandante de un auténtico ejército encubierto de ladrones, estafadores, asesinos y criminales de todo tipo y condición. El hombre más respetado y temido de todo Kanto.

No sólo tenía todo el dinero que podría llegar a ambicionar un ser humano: tenía _poder_. Controlaba bajo cuerda varias empresas más grandes que la que había perdido su padre, y podría comprarse todos los castillos que quisiera en cuanto le apeteciera tenerlos. Y, por supuesto, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a hacerle sombra, ni a soñar con intentarlo.

¡Cómo había disfrutado haciéndole la vida imposible a la pandilla de imbéciles que le habían arruinado su relación con Emilia con sus estupideces de niñatos inmaduros! No podía negar que había sido un poco estúpido por su parte admitir delante de ellos que él sí encontraba atractiva a la chica rara a la que nadie quería acercarse a menos de tres metros; pero eso no podía considerarse excusa, ni siquiera una excusa especialmente mala: lo que ellos habían hecho la noche de su graduación había sido innecesario, idiota y de un sadismo que hasta a él, que nunca había tenido el menor problema para provocar dolor y sufrimiento si la ocasión lo requería, le parecía absolutamente repugnante.

Estaba tan avergonzado que le había faltado valor para presentarse en casa de Emilia al día siguiente, explicárselo todo y suplicarle que lo perdonara. Había dado por sentado que ella no iba a querer volver a saber nada de él; y, por lo tanto, él también decidió conservar lo poco que le quedaba de su dignidad, y emprender su propio camino en solitario. Eso sí: a lo largo de su nutrida carrera criminal, se había ido asegurando personalmente de que aquellos cerdos pagaban bien cara la humillación de Emilia. Ni siquiera la sensación electrizante del poder concentrado en sus manos y el delicioso escalofrío del miedo ajeno cuando lo ejercía le podía satisfacer más que descargar toda su ira, su impotencia y su desprecio contra aquellos malnacidos. Y todavía le quedaban muchos años por delante para saborear su venganza implacable: pensaba asegurarse de que todos y cada uno de ellos iban a vivir lo suficiente como para acordarse de su cara durante muchas, muchas décadas. No solía decirlo en voz alta, pero si había algo en lo que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su vieja y querida amiga era, precisamente, que hay cosas bastante peores que la muerte.

Pero, naturalmente, él también había tenido que pagar un precio. Y tal vez fuera un precio mucho más alto de lo que él había supuesto en un principio. Él siempre había sabido que Emilia era demasiado sensible, demasiado tierna y gentil como para consentir, y menos aún aprobar, semejantes métodos. Por eso había esperado no volver a encontrarse con ella hasta que todo hubiera terminado, hasta que el imperio de Giovanni no estuviera sólidamente establecido, y él pudiera dejar de dedicarse a extorsionar empresarios y científicos reconvertidos en sacerdotes y robar y matar pokémon para establecerse cómodamente, y vivir del rendimiento de su reinado del terror.

Y ahora... ahora todo se había ido por el desagüe.

Había comprado un país entero, había sometido a todo un ejército, había conquistado el mundo. Y había perdido a su princesa.

Jamás podría olvidar el semblante lívido de Emilia en la Torre Pokémon. El grito de dolor infinito que había brotado de su garganta, como si el alma se le escapara por la boca, al ver caer muerta a aquella Marowak. Cómo se le había nublado la mirada, cómo se había desplomado, y cómo su cuerpo casi físicamete quebrado por la pena se había levantado otra vez, antinaturalmente, como una marioneta guiada por una poderosa fuerza invisible, para arrojarse sobre él.

Durante unas centésimas de segundo, había deseado que aquellos finos y fuertes dedos (que él había besado con galantería, medio en broma medio en serio, cuando por fin consiguió decidirse a sacarla a bailar aquella noche, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, hacía diez años) consiguieran su objetivo de apretarle la garganta hasta matarlo.

Maldita fuera, casi le hubiera gustado estar borracho cuando la había visto entrar al bar, en compañía de aquella otra chica a la que había tomado como rehén en la Torre.

Tal vez así se hubiera atrevido a levantarse, acercarse a ella y volver a besarla. Como debería haber hecho aquella noche, hacía diez años, si hubiera sido la mitad de valiente que ella.

Pero no.

Ya era tarde para eso.

Y seguir fantaseando con un universo alternativo, en el que él todavía la tenía, en el que ella no había pasado diez años cargando el peso de una traición vil, no iba a servirle para nada.

Bien o mal, había elegido su camino; y lo seguiría hasta el final: quien quiere aspirar al verdadero poder absoluto tiene que hacer sacrificios.

Ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, cosas que le permitirían sacarse por un rato de la cabeza la voz grave y sensual de Emilia y aquella maldita canción jodidamente profética. Por ejemplo, la siguiente fase de la Operación Prometeo [5]. Aunque finalmente abortada, la misión de Ciudad Azulona había acabado siendo un gran éxito: tenían todos los documentos que necesitaban, habían localizado al doctor Fuji y habían puesto a prueba la eficiencia de la tecnología de Silph S.A. De hecho, aunque no podían mantener su cuartel general en los sótanos del casino, el negocio seguía yendo viento en popa. Y todavia tenían otras guaridas, mejor escondidas y mucho más productivas, que la que se habían visto obligados a abandonar por culpa de aquella mocosa impertinente.

Mientras paseaba tranquilamente por aquel barrio en el que había pasado los primeros años de su vida, preguntándose si no podría encontrar alguna manera de volver a adquirir legalmente su antigua vivienda familiar y sacarle algún partido como casa franca (estaba seguro de que a la policía de Kanto, por suspicaz que llegara a ser, ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza que pudiera haber un enclave de la mafia en el corazón del mejor barrio residencial de toda la región), su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Lo sacó y respondió casi sin mirarlo, porque sabía perfectamente quién era. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que estaba al tanto de que todavía poseía aquel número.

―Aquí Atlas, señor.

―Espero no pillarte en un mal momento, muchacho.

―En absoluto, Giovanni. Estoy a su servicio.

―Quería felicitarte personalmente por el éxito de la Fase de Reconocimiento, a pesar de todos los... contratiempos.

La voz de su jefe todavía estaba cargada de disgusto, pero no tenía nada que ver con la ira asesina del último mes. El haber podido cumplir con los objetivos marcados religiosamente, aunque con cierta dificultad, debía de haber contribuído a que decidiera no empezar a pedir que rodaran cabezas. Literalmente.

―Me alegra haber conseguido que todo transcurriera según sus deseos. No existe mayor honor para mí.

―¿Cómo va la segunda fase de la Operación?

―Todo marcha según lo previsto: en los últimos tres días, una veintena de los nuestros han conseguido pasar por los puestos de control de la capital, sirviéndose de distracciones y de sobornos. La policía no sospecha nada, y tengo motivos para creer que la líder del gimnasio tampoco.

―¡Excelente! Llegaré esta noche, y me hospedaré en el Hotel Azafrán. Asegúrate de que me han reservado la suite de siempre, y prepárate para poner en marcha la Fase de Acción: mañana, a última hora de la mañana, se celebrará una junta en Silph S.A en la que estarán presentes todos los cargos directivos. Es imprescindible que yo pueda estar allí también. Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

―Nada se interpondrá en su camino, señor. Cambio y corto.

Apenas colgado el teléfono, se puso en marcha hacia el Hotel Azafrán (cuando las cosas se torcían, siempre podía ser mucho más persuasivo en persona que por teléfono, de ahí que prefiriera encargarse de los pequeños detalles él mismo) con una sonrisa lobuna en los labios. La desazón que le había provocado el inesperado encuentro con Emilia en el bar iba siendo sustituida poco a poco por una malévola y casi lujuriosa euforia.

Llevaba todo el día esperando esa llamada y, tal y como esperaba, no podía sentirse defraudado.

Si todo salía bien, el día siguiente a esa hora el Team Rocket habría tomado el control de toda Ciudad Azafrán. Un golpe rápido, sin derramamiento de sangre, aparentemente inofensivo en comparación con las sucias maniobras que habían llevado a cabo hasta aquel momento; pero que sería el primer paso hacia la gran ambición de Giovanni, el proyecto de toda una vida: la Operación Prometeo.

Y, una vez su jefe estuviera instalado en el trono, él también obtendría su ansiado premio: su "castillo en las montañas".

No sabía si el destino lo llevaría a volver a encontrarse con su princesa. Pero, por todos los demonios del Infierno, que él cumpliría el juramento que se había hecho a sí mismo, y sería un verdadero príncipe. Un dios mortal, que decide quién se condena y quién se salva, quién vive y quién muere.

Esta vez, la carcajada fue más suave, mas sutil, pero resonó en todas las calles de Ciudad Azafran como una amenaza de muerte, mientras proseguía con su paseo despreocupadamente, bajo la luz de la luna.

Atlas Archer no le había disparado al corazón a Emilia Bell a cambio de nada. Si había aceptado correr aquel riesgo inasumible, si habia apostado al doble o nada en aquel juego atroz, no pensaba conformarse con menos que una victoria aplastante, absoluta y total.

Su camino a la grandeza estaba sembrado de cadáveres y empapado en sangre y lágrimas, pero se abría justo a sus pies, hacia la puesta de sol, prometiéndole la gloria de todos los reinos de la Tierra.

Era el ladrón más rápido de todo Kanto.

Y jamás erraba un tiro.

* * *

 **Notas al pie (A.K.A, lista de referencias, para quien tenga interés)**

1_Los nombres de las exorcistas están extraídos del videojuego (NPC)

2_Protagonista del cuento _El fantasma de Canterville_ , de Oscar Wilde

3_El apellido que utilizaba la escritora Emily Brontë cuando publicaba haciéndose pasar por hombre (Ellis Bell)

4_Villano del cuento gótico _El vampiro_ , de John Polidori

5_Es el nombre en clave que se me ha ocurrido ponerle al plan de Giovanni para replicar el experimento de Mewtwo (en honor a la novela _Frankenstein_ , también llamada _El moderno Prometeo_ )

* * *

 **Notas finales**

He basado este relato en el videojuego _Pokémon Let's go Eevee._ Básicamente, porque me ha llamado bastante la atención el personaje del administrador Atlas, y me ha parecido interesante proporcionarle un pasado y (¿por qué no?) un corazón vagamente humano que latiera un poco por detrás de toda esa recalcitrante maldad. La versión de Cher de _My baby shot my down_ , que me encantó desde la primera vez que la escuché, ha inspirado la trama de la historia.

Soy consciente de que no todos los fans de la franquicia aprecian mucho estos nuevos juegos, pero espero que, al menos, les guste este relato (basicamente, porque me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo). _Bon soir!_


End file.
